Realization
by Sassything
Summary: Harvey is at his most vulnerable after Mike goes to prison and PSL is no longer a firm. At that moment he shows up at Donna's doorstep.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! This is my first fanfic though I have been reading all your works. I had a rough day today and came up with this. It is going to be a multi chapter fic.

He had let everyone down. Mike was in prison and his firm no longer existed. It was all because of him, everything. He started it all.

He was on his way back to PSL after he dropped Mike to the prison when Jessica had called him to tell him that there was no firm left to come. Currently he was walking back from Jessica's condo (where Louis, her and him had tried to figure out what their next course of action was going to be). He was walking because he felt defeated. He needed some air. It was already past midnight He was tired, however his feet had another plan. Without even realizing he walked all the way to her apartment. It had only been a few days since he was last here. The words "I have faith in you" still fresh in his mind. Somehow those words provided him solace yet stung him because he had let her down as well. He knocked at her door, once, twice, no answer. It was then that it occurred to him that she must be at Rachel's place. However when he was just about to leave the door opened. "Harvey! What are you doing here?" she asked with softness in her voice. "I..um I don't know actually. I mean I just feel so defeated and I just had to see you" She opened the door wider so as to let him in and went to get a bottle of scotch and two glasses. They were sitting on the couch and drinking silently when Harvey spoke "I am sorry to keep bothering you like this. I just feel awful that I let Mike take the call when he could have had his wedding and a future ahead. He had someone who loved him unlike me and had I take the blame at least all of you wouldn't have to bear the consequences..."

"Harvey STOP!" Donna said firmly. "It was not just your fault he was equally guilty." But Harvey didn't seem convinced so she tried again "Harvey, look at me. I am going to say this again, you are a good man. I don't want you to be guilt ridden, okay! You have a firm to rebuild right now. Don't accept defeat. You can't change the past. Also, don't ever talk about going to prison again because I can't bear the thought of you being locked up." It was then it hit him. She was that one whom he hadn't given justice to. He loved her, of course. But how? She was the only person in his life whom he would approach without a second thought. She knew him inside out and yes! He was capable of looking at her that way. So he did, he was noticing those curves, her beautiful red hair and her face in THAT way. God she was beautiful! Donna being Donna realized that Harvey wasn't paying attention to what she was speaking or thinking about anything what he had come to talk to her about. "Earth to Harvey!" It was then that he leaned forward to kiss her, their lips slightly brushing when she gently pushed him and whispered "I am seeing someone Harv". "Oh, I am sorry, my bad. I don't know what I was thinking" with that he grabbed his coat and walked outside her apartment leaving her flabbergasted.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

She had been seeing him for the past six months. Initially it was to get her head off Harvey, however she had become quite close to him. A week back she was happy with the man sitting in front of her (they were at a restaurant) but this was before Harvey had almost kissed her. It had been two days since that and she hadn't heard from him.

Today she didn't even want to listen to what her current boyfriend was saying. What power did Harvey have on her? She couldn't just break up with Mitchel, could she? It wasn't fault. Not a bit. Yet she felt as if he was a huge burden in her life. "Are you all right?" he asked. "umm yes" she tried to reassure him but he seemed unconvinced. "Honey, what's the matter? Is it something to do with work? You know you can tell me." "I said nothing" this time she was a bit louder and a little rude. She was getting annoyed with him though it wasn't his fault. "Look, I don't appreciate being spoken to like that. I am trying to be a good boyfriend here. Also, we're going to share a future someday so we have to be honest with each other." Donna looked surprised. Share a future? She hadn't even thought that far. She needed some air. No, she needed Harvey. She couldn't do this. She had to put an end to this now, before it was too late. "Mitch look, we need to talk. You're a great guy and I do like you but I don't think I can do this anymore. It's not fair to you." "What?" he was both confused and furious. "What the hell! If you weren't ready for anything serious then why did you stick with me for so long?" "I just need time. I am sorry. I have been through a lot and.." but she was cut short by an angry Mitchel "There is someone else, isn't there?" Mitchel had no clue about her complicated relationship Harvey. She had started seeing him after she had left him to work for Louis. Donna just nodded her head in response to his question. He deserved the truth. "So you have been using me all this while? And I thought were different. Just go." "Mitch look..." "I said just go!" he was yelling now and everyone had started looking. "I am sorry, Mitch" She paid her share of the dinner and walked out of the restaurant. She did not turn back. In fact she was happy that she did this. Though what now? She couldn't just walk into Harvey's condo, could she? While she was contemplating what to do next her phone rang and Jessica's name flashed on the screen. "Jessica" she greeted her. "Donna, we are rebuilding from tomorrow. Come to the firm in the morning." Donna was happy after hearing this. They had come up with a plan after all but why didn't Harvey call her? Was that just in the heat of the moment that he had tried to kiss her? Oh god! This better not be. She shook her head then. She was going to confront him, tomorrow.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She walked towards the elevator of Pearson Specter Litt where she spotted him. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. They entered into the elevator. "Harvey" she greeted him "Donna" that was all he could manage to say. He didn't know how to be near her without actually being near her. He was upset. All he thought about in the past two days was her. He would be lying if he denied the fact that he wasn't jealous of that Mitchel guy but he respected her because she had stopped him from kissing her and not betrayed him or made a fool out of him in front of a guy he had never met in his life like Scottie had done. However, he was really upset. "what's the plan?" she broke the silence. "oh...we move to a smaller building since we do not have enough money to pay for the lease and we start from the scratch. We have already rented this new building which won't entirely be ours and the firm will have lesser departments. Though we have lost mostly all our clients some of them are still loyal and are willing to stick around. We won't be having adequate human resource though." The elevator door opened and they both walked towards his office.

Donna had decided that she would tell him about her break up in the evening. Currently Harvey, Louis and Jessica were all in Jessica's office while she was busy making some important calls. It was then that she saw Scottie's name on the list. She had to call her regarding some meeting which would be held between her and Harvey and as one of the client's who had left them had joined her firm. All she had to do was inform about her about the meeting. She had a professional conversation with Scottie except in the end when Scottie asked Donna "um Donna, how is Harvey doing?" "he is recovering Scottie" Donna answered. "do you think he'll be willing to...actually you know what never mind" "What is it Scottie?" Donna asked though she didn't really want to know the answer. "Well, Harvey told me that if he would ever get out of this in peace he would give me a call. He didn't get out of it in one peace though so I was just wondering if in our meeting it would be okay to bring it up" "I don't know Scottie, just do what you feel like" Donna replied and with that she hung up. She was furious after this call. Had she made a mistake to break up with Mitchel in the hopes that Harvey will be hers?" She was so mad at herself that she did not hear Harvey calling her name thrice. It was only when he walked up to her desk that she looked up at him. "Donna, what's the matter?" he asked her. "nothing" she replied quickly but Harvey knew her too well to know that she was lying. "What is Donna?" she had to spill it out, she thought to herself. She had to tell him about the break up before it was too late. "I broke up with Mitchel" She said keeping herself as composed as she could but before he could react Jessica walked in and said "Harvey we have so much to do and why aren't you at the meeting yet?" "I am going Jessica" with this he turned to walk at the elevator but retreated his steps towards Donna and said "we will talk about this when I am back. Around 8 o' clock I will pick you up from the office" all Donna did was nod.

It was five minutes to eight and Donna had already finished all the work which was assigned to her yet she stayed at her desk contemplating over how her whole conversation with Harvey would go. She was also a little upset with him that he had agreed to call Scottie after all this was over. It was then that it crossed her mind. Was she getting in the middle the two of them? Donna couldn't do anything but wait now. She didn't like this situation though. But she had done nothing wrong. She had even told Scottie to do whatever she felt like. It was upto Harvey to decide and she wasn't going to seek his attention. It was his call and she had her pride which would never allow her to do that.

Harvey walked into PSL (one last time in this building) at half past eight. His meeting with Scottie hadn't gone as planned. He had fought with her over the client and realized one thing that though he loved Scottie somehow he would never ask her out again because it would only end one way. The only thing he was looking forward to was seeing Donna now. She had told him that she broke up with Mitchel and he had obviously connected the dots. She would have only broken up with him because of what happened at her apartment. She did have feelings for him and that made him smile. He saw her sitting on the couch and gave her a smile which she returned. "How was your meeting with Scottie?" Donna asked her heart racing now. Harvey knew what she actually meant when she asked him that so he replied "never mind about Scottie, I want to talk about you." "My favourite topic" Donna replied just like old times making Harvey chuckle. "So why did you break up with that boyfriend of your?" Harvey asked faking obliviousness. "Well turns out I still have feelings for this other guy." Donna was playing along now. "I think this other guy is devilishly handsome and loves you very much" "Nah, that guy is a wuss but somehow I love him too" with that Harvey sat down on the couch and leaned in to kiss her only this time she did not stop him. The kiss was passionate and needy at the same time. They broke the kiss only when they were out of breath when Donna saw Jessica standing at Harvey's office door and signalled Harvey. "Have you been watching us?" he asked a little embarrassed. "You wish. I just came here three seconds ago to ask you about how the meeting went." "Oh it was fine, three of the clients have agreed to stick to us. What about the recruitment issues?" "Louis will take care of that. Why don't the two of just go home" Donna had turned red and she wasn't one of those to get embarrassed easily. Jessica was beaming now. "What's the matter with you?" Harvey asked Jessica. "Nothing, just thinking about an old bet with someone" "what bet?" Harvey asked her. "Just go home you too" with that Jessica went out of his office.

Harvey and Donna were in the elevator when Harvey asked her "with or without whipped cream?" Donna whispered "with" in his ears and winked at him.


End file.
